<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time math by Kimera20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398705">Time math</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimera20/pseuds/Kimera20'>Kimera20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, One Shot, Time Shenanigans, just an idea that that wouldn't leave me alone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimera20/pseuds/Kimera20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maths are used to explain the fundaments of the universe. Time is not exception.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clockwork &amp; Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton &amp; Tucker Foley &amp; Sam Manson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time math</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea had been poking my brain for a while so I used it to start to write again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The constant tickling of innumerable clocks resounded within the dark clocktower. In this place, where the laws of time were created, was the residence of an ectoplasmic being that many cultures over the ages had called a god, this being was called Clockwork, the Time Master.</p>
<p>The Time Master found amusing that he was considered some kind of deity, after all he didn't create time, he just put order to it in a way that it wouldn't twist reality so much and so many times until it broke. Those first <em> seconds, years, eons </em> (it didn't matter, the count did not start before he fixed that mess) were not as easy to control as he would make people believe and it wasn't important enough for Clockwork to clarify.</p>
<p>“But how?!”</p>
<p>Except for some stubborn half ghost.</p>
<p>“It would take too long to explain Daniel” Clockwork said while looking through his mirrors in search of discrepancies.</p>
<p>“How long are we talking about?” The withe haired halfa asked, he was curious and a little too bored to let the matter drop.</p>
<p>“43 millon years, give or take. Not including interruptions” Clockwork answered.</p>
<p>“Urghh, can you resume it?” Danny asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“That was the resume” Clockwork said, “besides is not like you have the power to change the laws of time, so this information would be useless to you””</p>
<p>“Ok, ok don't tell me how you went all Time Master and controlled a fundamental aspect of the universe all by yourself” Danny said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Alright” Clockwork agreed with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Ha ha” Danny deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have homework to do?” Clockwork asked distractically, he found the barest hint of something odd in the time stream.</p>
<p>“Already done, all my chores done and no ghosts to fight. I'm too bored” Danny whined as dramatically as he could.</p>
<p>“A tragedy” Clockwork said with a monotone voice.</p>
<p>“Exactly! How will I distract myself now?” </p>
<p>“Your friends?” Clockwork suggested.</p>
<p>“Busy today, and before you ask my ghost friends are also busy” Danny said, “besides you are my friend and I know you wouldnt let me into your tower if you were really busy”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Clockwork hummed distractedly, he finally found the odd occurrence, an object from the future ended in the past and was causing a strange paradox. Clockwork decided he needed more calculations from this, he then grabbed a paper and started to write in it.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Danny asked, he had his chin resting in Clockwork’s shoulder and was looking at the page he was writing. There were a bunch of letters, numbers and symbols, or something like that. Danny didn't recognise any of them but knew it would have to be numbers because of the math symbols. </p>
<p>“I’m calculating if this paradox will solve itself or if I have to intervene” Clockwork explained.</p>
<p>“Why do they look so weird? Also how are you writing?” Danny asked, confused.</p>
<p>“Because it is a language written in four dimentions and I’m writing with my powers, there isn’t a writing utensil in any realm that could be useful” Clockwork explained.</p>
<p>“That’s so cool” Danny said awed, he never imagined that something like that was even possible.</p>
<p>“Yes, though i'm surprised you can stand to see it for so long” Clockwork commented.</p>
<p>“Uh? Why?”</p>
<p>“Because most beings not attuned to the time currents tend to have migraines at just a glimpse of it” Clockwork said.</p>
<p>“Really?” Danny asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, though it could drive people crazy if they stare at it for too long” Clockwork commented.</p>
<p>“That seems dangerous” Danny said.</p>
<p>“Only if they are dumb enough to ignore the pain” Clockwork said said while finally ending his calculations, deciding the best curse of action he oppened a temporal portal and grabbed the displaced object from the past.</p>
<p>“Wait, if it doesn't hurt me, does it mean I'm attuned to time or something?” Danny asked confused after thinking about it for a moment.</p>
<p>“You may be, in a way” Clockwork said.</p>
<p>“Which way?” Danny asked exited after leaving his perch in Clockwork’s shoulder and floating in front of him.</p>
<p>“You are my ward and I'm responsible for your timeline, and because of that bond you are attuned. That's the most probable explanation I have at the moment” Clockwork said, “luckily for you, you don't have time powers, it would be too easy to get lost in the time stream.</p>
<p>“Good, it looks like time powers are more complicated than my own'' Danny said, “but to clarify, you use your time math to fix paradoxes right?”</p>
<p>“It's not time math Daniel, it's the language of time. And the answer is yes and no” Clockwork said.</p>
<p>“Uh? What does that mean?” Danny asked, confused.</p>
<p>“Predicting the outcome of paradoxes is only one of the many things you can do with it, but to fix the paradoxes you need time powers” Clockwork said.</p>
<p>“What other things can you do with this?” Danny asked. </p>
<p>“You can know in which time period a portal could lead, if time is moving faster or slower, if time manipulation was done in a object, time differences between dimensions and if time itself is being unstable” Clockwork explained, “thats some of the few examples I can give you right now”</p>
<p>“Oh wow! You have to teach me!” Danny exclaimed excitedly.</p>
<p>“What?” Clockwork asked surprisedly, he didn’t expect Danny to want to learn it.</p>
<p>“Teach me time math!” Danny exclaimed while smiling brightly.</p>
<p>“I heard you, but are you sure you want to? I remind you that you would have to learn a whole new language and to write in four dimensions, besides all the math” Clockwork warned him.</p>
<p>“I know it won't be easy, but it would be so cool to do all that stuff. Also I'm too bored and stubborn to give up” Danny said.</p>
<p>“Alright, let's start now” Clockwork said, glad to teach a language only he can use.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Five months had passed since Danny started to learn time maths, even with school and ghost hunting Danny learned a lot. It helped that every time he was doing the homework Clockwork gave him no ghost attacked, which was a blessing and Danny took advantage of to do his normal homework with his time one, finally he could finish his school assignments on time.</p>
<p>Today was one of those days of multi homework at Sam's house, group essays were better there, mostly because of the cinema screen TV in which they played video games at the end of it. It was a great motivator for them to end fast, but for the trio history was never fast.</p>
<p>“I hate this so much” Sam hissed at her book, they've been at it for hours now with minimum progress.</p>
<p>“Urghhh why do these books have so many words?!?” Tucker groaned dramatically from the floor. He'd been making his way there slowly in the course of five hours and had reached his destination in the last half hour, it gave him another perspective to do the homework. That doesn't always works though.</p>
<p>“Cause lots of things happened?” Danny suggested, his cheek was resting in his open book, he gave up reading it an hour ago.</p>
<p>“Ughh why does this always happen to us? It's like time moves slower every time we open a history book” Sam said slumping in her chair.</p>
<p>“You think that can happen?” Tucker asked, “it could be a great excuse, like <em> ‘I’m sorry Mr. Lancer time-space continuity was malfunctioning so I couldn't finish my homework’ </em>”</p>
<p>“He he he! I doubt he’ll buy that Tuck, though can find out if you want” Danny said. </p>
<p>“You will try to make that excuse?” Tucker asked.</p>
<p>“No dude, the time thing, I can know if it was moving slower than normal” Danny responded.</p>
<p>“Wait, you can? Since when?” Sam asked, surprised.</p>
<p>“Uhh... a week ago I think” Danny said, unsure, staying so much in Clockwork’s lair tends to confuse him about Earth time.</p>
<p>“Why didn't you tell us you had a new power?” Tucker asked, looking slightly hurt.</p>
<p>“It's not a new power Tuck, Clockwork teached me” Danny said while getting some blank papers from his bag.</p>
<p>“The time math thing you told us about? I thought you stopped that cause you don't like math that much” Sam said.</p>
<p>“Well this is time math, it's different” Danny badly explained while writing on the page with his powers.</p>
<p>“If you say so dude, I prefer the math of my sweet technology” Tucker said while petting his PDA.</p>
<p>“And done! Good news is that time is moving normally” Danny said smiling.</p>
<p>“And the bad news?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“Is that we still have to do this history essay” Danny grumbled.</p>
<p>“Really? Let me look at your math dude, maybe you forgot a number in... “ Tucker said while handling the paper, “oww my head!”</p>
<p>“What?” Sam asked worried.</p>
<p>“Don't look at the time math, it hurts your brain” Tucker grumbled letting the page down on the table with his eyes closed in pain.</p>
<p>“Really? I don't think that- ow you’re right Tuck this is worse than a concussion” Sam said, she took just a glimpse of it and already has a bad migraine. </p>
<p>“Guys, I told you that it would hurt if you looked” Danny reminded them, he did tell them the first time they talked about it.</p>
<p>“I know, I just didn't think it would hurt that much” Sam grumbled apologetically.</p>
<p>“I forgot” Tucker shrugged.</p>
<p>“Then remember to not do it again, it really hurts your brain” Danny said.</p>
<p>“Alright man... oh no…” Tucker said looking slightly more pale at his internal revelation.</p>
<p>“What?” Danny asked, getting worried at his friend's face.</p>
<p>“Now it'll cost us double to end this damn essay” Tucker groaned.</p>
<p>“You guys want to do it tomorrow?” Danny asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we have like four days before we have to present it anyway” Sam said.</p>
<p>“Good. Do you have any painkillers?” Tucker asked</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll be back” Sam said while making her way to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“I’ll make a reminder to not look at the time magic” Tucker said after typing in his PDA.</p>
<p>“It’s math Tuck and you know it” Danny grumbled.</p>
<p>“With all the things you say it can do it has to be magic. Sorry dude” Tucker smirked at Danny’s incoherent grumbles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>